Not going anywhere
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Lindy and Logan got in to a huge fight and don't want to talk to each other, because Logan said something not nice to Lindy. Logan now tries to make it up to her. Will he has success or will the fight only get worse? Lindy/Logan Siblings Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I'm here with a Lindy/Logan siblings shot for you! :D**

**I really wanted to write a new one and now also had the perfect idea for it! :D  
**

**It's a lot about a fight between them :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy it and also leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I'd be also really happy if you get a look at my Jarrett story 'Not a big deal or is it?' and leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I have something in store for you, when we hit the 50 stories! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Lindy and Logan got in to a huge fight and don't want to talk to each other, because Logan said something not nice to Lindy. Logan now tries to make it up to her. Will he has success or will the fight only get worse?**

* * *

**_No One's POV:_**

**_Flashback_**

_''I can't believe that you did that Logan! I really wanted to go there!'' Lindy exclaimed mad at her brother, while they were walking in to their house._

_Logan rolled his eyes at her._

_''This wasn't good for you. You wanted to go to New York to look for some boarding school with some random guy , you don't even really know!'' He replied, mad as well._

_This time, Lindy groaned and rolled her eyes._

_''For the last time. There was nothing between us! He just wanted to help me and you destroyed it! This was my big chance! I always wanted to go to New York and you just changed my application, that I couldn't go there!'' She cried in to his face and Logan jumped back a bit._

_He couldn't believe that his sister sometimes was so naive and stubborn._

_''Yeah, he doesn't want anything from you! He's 3 years older and an idiot! Besides, you wouldn't have fitted in the boarding school anyway!'' He shouted back._

_Than, as he saw Lindy's look, he immediately regretted it._

_She had tears in her eyes and probably got it totally wrong, what he said._

_He walked up to his sis, who by now had tears streaming down her face._

_''Lindy, I-'' He started but she cut him off, ''Save it Logan.''_

_With that, she walked away from him, upstairs and in to his room._

_Logan looked in shock after his twin sister and hated himself, for what he said._

**_Flashback end_**

**In Lindy's room**

Lindy was sitting in her room, thinking about what happened that day, again.

She still couldn't believe that Logan did that.

He and all her friends knew, how much she had wished that and he had just destroyed her big chance.

Tears were in her eyes again at the thought.

The boarding school was history for her now and that all, because of her unbelievable twin brother.

She groaned at the thought and put her knees up to her chest.

Logan and her didn't talk since that thing and she hated it.

Even when she was out with friends, she just completely ignored him and he did the same with her.

He didn't try again to apologize.

Lindy groaned again and let more tears fall at the thought.

She was angry but she hated it even more, to fight with Logan.

Then she sighed and decided to go downstairs.

Lindy was hungry and she couldn't stay at home all day.

She did that the past three days in the vacations.

Jasmine, Delia and Garrett were all away and Logan was the only one here.

Well, and everybody would understand, that she didn't want to talk to him.

She went down in the kitchen and ate some toast.

While eating, she thought what she could do all day.

She bite in to her toast and tried to get her thoughts right, but it always went back to the fight with her twin.

She hated that. Logan and her normally never fought.

The sentence, that hurt her the most was '_Besides, you wouldn't have fitted in the boarding school anyway!'._

He didn't believe in her at all.

Then suddenly the door went open and Logan came in with a plastic bag in his hand.

They looked at each other short and then Lindy looked away.

She took her plate, stood up and just wanted to go, as Logan cried, ''Lindy! Wait!''

Lindy turned around to him angry.

''What do you want Logan? Didn't you already destroy my dream?'' She snapped at him and Logan sighed.

He walked the last steps up to her and then told her, ''You know, that I'm sorry sister.''

Lindy rolled her eyes and cried at him, ''I would say that it's to late for that. I thought siblings should support each oter but you destroyed my biggest dream!''

Logan jumped back a little but tried to stay calm.

He didn't want to fight again. He wanted to make up.

''Please just hear me out, okay? You got something totally wrong!'' Logan exclaimed, pleading and Lindy crossed her arms.

Well, but she didn't continue talking. She seemed like she would listen.

Logan sighed and put something out of his plastic bag.

It was a package and then he told her, ''I didn't mean with you, not fitting in the boarding school that you're to stupid for it. I meant with that, that you deserve so much better than that. Also , the guy was an idiot. I know him and he just wanted to use you. He copied things from you and I can even show you videos to show, that it's true. I wanted to help you and show you, that you did the wrong thing. Well, since you didn't listen to me, I had to do something else.''

Lindy looked in disbelieve at her twin.

She snickered and replied, '' You really think, that I'll believe you that?''

Logan sighed and shook his head.

''No , you probably not but I really mean it.'' He said to her and looked down.

Lindy looked at him confused.

Then he suddenly looked back up again and added, ''There was also a second reason, why I didn't want you to go there.''

Lindy got even more confused now and waited for him, to continue.

Logan took a deep breath and then told her, ''I didn't want you to go, because I would miss you like crazy. I couldn't stand the fact of my twin, leaving. I knew, that I would be to stupid for such a boarding school in New York and it was perfect for you but I couldn't let you go. I know, that I was really selfish and I am really sorry. That's why I want to give you this.''

He gave her the package and then Lindy opened it.

In it was a notebook and her eyes went wide.

Inside of it stood from Logan:

_At the backside are a lot of flyers for even better boarding schools and I also told our teacher for a recommend at those schools. Well, but if you go I want you to at least keep the memories here and show me them, when you have time to visit your twin some time. I'm sorry again and I do love you. You're my sister and I just want the best for you. That's why I won't try to be selfish again._

_In Love, Logan_

Lindy's eyes went wide at the note and Logan was just about to walk away.

Well, but Lindy already made her decision.

''Logan, wait!'' She cried and Logan turned around.

She walked up to him and hugged him tight, while tears were spilling out of her eyes.

''I'm so sorry, that I didn't believe you at first. I forgive you.'' She told him and Logan smiled.

As they broke apart, she saw also some tears in her eyes.

''Thank you, sis.'' He said to her and then sighed but added, ''Well, you should probably already start with the applications if you want to go there next year.''

Lindy chuckled and shook her head.

She hugged him tight again and replied, ''No. I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here with the best brother in the world.''

* * *

**Okay, that was so cheesy but I hope that you liked it and leave reviews! :D**


End file.
